Riku's Angel
by Yunie Leonheart
Summary: Kairi's Sister helped get her out of Radiant Garden But What Happened after she got Kairi out? KHII, Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy X2 Riku & Serena Pairing
1. The Awakening of the Angel

Hey everyone this is my first fic so please be nice & review I can only get better with help. TTYL, Yunie

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy X-2. So please don't sue.

Chapter 1 The awakening of the angel

Six years ago my home my kingdom was attacked from within my father's research twisted to unleash evil unto the worlds starting with ours. My sister & I chased through the halls of our home I had to get her to the door with our nanny. I had to hide her. My sister was Kairi one of the seven princesses of heart. I was only sixteen at the time but was a talented & fully grown mage & warrior in my own right. I fought off swarms of Heartless to get Kairi to the door. Weakened & almost out of magic we reached the door. I shoved Kairi through & sealed the door behind her to keep Heartless from following for a time. With the last of my strength I cast a time suspension spell on myself & sealed myself next to the door to wait for my sister to awaken me.

I felt it at first as Kairi led them to me & the door. Someone ran their fingers across my cheek. For the first time in six years I smiled & opened my eyes. I shook my long blond hair out, & stepping out of my alcove leaned on my staff & spoke in a voice raspy from disuse "It's been a long time Kai'" Kairi, now a lovely fifteen year old ran & hugged me. "Renny, you haven't changed a bit." I noticed the others in the room with us. Some I recognized like Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith & Cloud I bowed my head in greeting to King Mickey. But the two boys who stood closest to Kairi I , however, didn't. "Kai', aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked still hugging her. "Oh, everyone this is my sister Princess Serenity Elizabeth Anne, daughter of Ansem the wise, high magistra of Radiant Garden. Renny , this is Sora, Riku, Donald & Goofy & of course you remember everyone else." she said running her fingers over the thassala shell charm I had given her two days before the attack.

Flashback "Here Kai'. This charm protects travelers & brings them home safe." I said & wrapped the leather cord around the belt wrapped around her tiny waist."Why Renny? Am I going away?" She asked tugging on the hem of my tunic. I quickly turned around so she couldn't she the tears in my eyes. "Just in case little Kai' just in case." End Flashback

Suddenly three little fairy girls came zipping down the hall. I recognized them as my close friends & protectors "Yunie! Rikku! Paine!" I exclaimed from pure joy from seeing them alive & well. Rikku's green eyes widened at her glimpse of me. "Lady Ren." Yuna & Paine shifted into full size with Riku not far behind & bowed. I waved my hand in displeasure. "I no longer am the Princess of this land nor a Lady so no bowing okay I just want to be Ren. I think Radiant Garden will be better off in the hands of the Restoration Committee anyway." I said, glaring a challenge to anyone who would say different. "Well I guess since everyone is here I should tell the story of how all this came to pass." I motioned for everyone to follow me to my study in the north tower.

Please don't forget to review


	2. The Past of the Dreamers

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy X-2. So please don't sue.

Chapter 2 The past of the Dreamers

After everyone had settled down in my overstuffed chairs I had scattered all over my study I perched myself on my desk & began my story "My father, Ansem the wise, as you know had twelve apprentices under his care. They & I all studied under my father's watchful eye until I decided I wanted to study the Mage Arts with Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, Master Merlin & Master Donald. I came back my 16th year & the apprentices had changed especially Xehanort. He was obsessed with finding the door to Kingdom Hearts. He seemed to be kind the warm brotherly figure I remembered & then on night as I was heading to my rooms in the North Tower he cornered me & roughly told me that he knew I was hiding the key to Kingdom Hearts & that he would get it out of me one way or another. The next day my Father announced our engagement. I pleaded with my Father but I didn't want to break his heart so acquiesced & made plan to get Kairi out of our world to a place Xehanort would never think to look for one of the Princesses of Radiant Garden. Then I would disappear with some help from the Gullwings,of course. Then Xehanort changed into a Heartless & attacked the castle I barely managed to get Kairi to the door to Destiny Islands & transformed myself into a statue to block & protect the door in hopes that I could buy Kairi some time. & that as you say is that."

Riku's POV Might Be OC I saw a statue standing guard by the door. A statue of a woman. Her face seemed so beautiful & real I had to brush my fingers across her cheek to see if she was alive or not imagine my surprise when my fingers met a soft cheek instead of cold stone. & when the angel spoke she not only knew Kairi, she was her older sister Then my angel surprised me even more by acting just like Kairi. Grinning & laughing & making light of the situation. & just like Kairi. Untainted by the darkness that the world had to offer & the dark ones who seek to use their powers. Dark ones like me. Then my angel looked at me & smiled as if she knew everything & forgave & didn't care about it at all. 'Wake up Riku she will never be your angel she belongs to the light & no matter what the King or Ansem says you belong to the darkness that consumed you so long ago.' that little voice in my head said.

Ren's POV The silver haired boy kept staring at me it made me nervous & uncomfortable I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach "Um Kai' can we go get me in some different clothes ? " I hugged my waist in self consciousness. "Sure, Renny let's go get you cleaned up & caught up on everything that has went on since you went to sleep" Kairi said taking my gloved hand in her tiny one. I smiled at the boy & nodded at my little sister. "Thanks Kai'"

I spun around in my new dress that matched the style Kairi wore except it was sky blue instead of sugar pink. Kairi tossed me a pair of stonewashed capris with flower embroidery & chunky black Mary-janes. "Here, I got this for you at the market." Riku handed me a small gift wrapped package. I accepted it with both hands & bowed my head " Thank You, Riku." I opened it eagerly & shrieked with joy. It was a royal blue embroidered headscarf. The embroidery was silver roses, crescent moons & Radiant Garden's crest. I tied the headscarf around my hair & spun around a smiled at everyone.


	3. the search begins

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy X-2. So please don't sue.

Chapter 3 The search begins

"Lady, here is the last garment grid in your workshop. We could only find the gunner, thief, warrior, white mage, & songstress dressspheres. I guess the Heartless scattered them across the worlds after they couldn't corrupt the data you had stored in them." Yuna & Rikku handed me the dressspheres & Paine draped the necklace around my neck & adjusted the garment grid. "Did you girls get good use out of the grids I left you?" I asked brushing the tangles out of my knee length sun gold mane. "Yes, we did, lady. Paine completely mastered the warrior dresssphere, Rikku, the thief & I mastered the gunner & songstress." Yuna said taking my hand & squeezing it gently it reassurance. "Your father would be so proud of you, lady" "Yeah, Sis' Dad would have been proud that your research was used on the side of light. Kairi said tugging on my bangs to get me to smile. "Thanks guys. Gullwings, let's go see a man about a gummi ship." I said jumping up & punching my fist into the air.

"But Cid, I need to go find the dresspheres" I said folding my arms across my chest. "& besides everyone in Radiant Garden knows that if you want a good gummi ship your the man to see." I said picking up a tool on his workbench & playing with it as I spoke. "Well, Ren, I still have the Celsius, ready & waiting for you." Cid said, rubbing his chin. "Does it have enough room for the Gullwings and my workshop specs?" "Yes, Ren. It has more than enough room for you girls." he said shoving me out the door into the sunlight. I spun around and grinned at the Gullwings & grabbed Yuna's Hand "Gullwings, Let's Go!"


	4. The Team is Formed

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy X-2. So please don't sue.

Chapter 4 The Team is Formed

"Kai, I Just can't let you come with. It's gonna be to dangerous." I said folding my arms across my chest and tapping my foot. "But Renny you can't go by yourself. The Worlds are just to dangerous for anyone to just go traveling. Please Take someone with you. Just to help in a fight." She grabbed my hand and begged. "I'll go with you your highness." the boy named Sora piped up. "Sora, How many times do I have to tell you call me Ren Or If You feel the need to give me a title use Lady Ren." I Said Glaring at him, Besides You need to spend time with Kairi and Riku. You Were searching for them for so long. " I Said turning to Load supplies on to my Gummi Ship, the Celsius. "Than Take Us all. " Riku said from his place in the shadow of the Celsius' wing. I turned to look at him "Give Me one good reason why I should."

"I Can't believe you three talked me into this" I Said as I Showed Riku, Sora and Kairi the Celsius' interior. I Walked to My cabin and Shouted " This is MY Cabin and If you ever come in without my permission I Will make You sorry You Were ever Born" And Slammed the Door. I Slid Down the Door With my head in my hands. "What am I To do?" Almost in an answer a Roll Of thunder sounded. As If this day could get any better.

I sat in the shadow of the Celsius' wing, crying. The rain holds so many memories and almost all of them bad. _"Daddy, Where's Mommy?" I ask, looking up at my father who cradled baby Kairi in his arms. "She went to heaven, Renny. She went to heaven while giving us Baby Kairi to love. I need you to be my big girl and help me take care of Kairi. Can you promise me that you'll always protect and take care of Kairi." He said, rubbing my back as I clutched his waist and began to cry tears for my mother._

Another memory hit me like a ton of bricks, the day **I** Found Xehanort.

_I Splash happily in the rain jumping from puddle to puddle in my new blue rainboots and holding my blue umbrella over my head. My father walks three steps behind me holding little two year old Kairi's hand. Suddenly I spot a little boy face down in the street and shouted "Daddy! Daddy, come quick! This little boy needs our help." My Father gave Kairi's hand to me as he picked up the boy and we four went to our home. _

And the last and most terrible memory of them all, the day I realized that Xehanort had changed.

_The sounds of his hand striking my check still ringing in my ears as he grabs a handful of my hair and forces me to look him in the eyes. "You see my little princess," and he hissed the word princess like it was some foul thing, "I'll have you, your powers and Kingdom Hearts. I'll have everything_ _I've ever wanted. You better not go running to 'Daddy' or else Kairi will get a taste of this treatment. Am I understood?" I nod, tears streaming down my face as I curled into a small ball on the floor of my rooms. Helpless to do anything but cry._

"I guess not much had changed about me. I'm still the spoiled daddy's girl just crying in the rain." I say to no one in particular, fingering a bruise that hadn't faded quite yet from the last pummeling Xehenort gave me. "I wouldn't say that." said a familiar voice from behind me, sending chills down my spine.

I know, "Cliffhanger! Bad Yunie! Bad Girl!" Well you can fix that problem Review Until I get one review no more chapters okay! I know I'm Black mailing you But I Prefer to call it negotiating I Need to Know People like my Stories. I Know I'm a Needy Writer. But Try living with me. :D My Sister hate fanfictions and HATES It When I Share my Ideas with her So You guys are my only feedback. Thanks a Bunch Yunie


	5. the Past Catching up to You

A/N:(written 12/25/06) Happy Holidays Everyone Sorry I Haven't Updated this story yet. Thanks To Everyone Who Read and Reviewed. Well on with the story. For The Disclaimer Check my Previous Chapters because I'm to Lazy to Write one today.

Chapter 5 The past catches up to you

I leapt to my feet and quickly shifting the garment grid to the gunner dressphere. Taking out both pistols I cocked both hammers and slunk as stealthily as I could around the leg of the Celsius. I pointed both barrels at the face of the speaker. He grabbed both of my hands, crushing them into the handles of the pistols, causing me to drop the pistols to the floor. "Chill 'Renny." He hissed in my ear, using his other hand to turn my garment grid to White Mage. " Xehenort, let me go!" I cried, letting the tears roll down my face, struggling to free my hands. "Xehenort? Renny, It's me Riku." He said letting go of my hands. I tried to get as far away from him and studied his features. "No, you can't be Riku. Quit it, Xehenort. Quit playing with my head!" I screamed at him, Shrinking back wrapping my arms around myself, giving him the smallest target possible. His form started to shimmer out into the familiar form of Riku. "Is that better Renny? He wrapped his arms around me, frowning as I winced as he brushed the bruises. "Did Xehenort do this to you?" He ground out hugging me, tighter to his chest. I stood up and refused to look at him "Yes." I whispered, walking to stand in the rain so he couldn't see me cry. "Why? Why did he hurt you?" He said coming up behind me putting his hands on my shoulders. "He did it because I wouldn't tell him where to find Kairi and because I was an easy target." I smiled softly at him, changing the subject, "Do you want to go with me to say goodbye to my mom?" Riku nodded and went back inside the Celsius to get an umbrella. When he came back outside he held the umbrella over the both of us and asked me, "So Ansem's your dad, so where's your mom?" "She's dead. She died when Kairi was born, but some part of me feels better going to talk to her grave. I know it's weird but it's true." I say smiling and shrugging. Walking down the street I run into Aerith and purchase a bouquet of white lilies for my Mother's grave. Before we leave she takes my hand and giving me a warm smile asks "How are you, Lady Serena?" I nod and smile back "I'm fine, Aeri'. Just going to say goodbye." She nods and gives me a hug. Wiping away tears I hurry on with Riku to the church and further on to the graveyard. The gravel walkway crunches beneath our feet and soon we are in front of her marker. I trace the letters on the headstone with light fingers. It read "Queen Serenity of Radiant Garden, Beloved Wife and Mother, She will be sorely missed." "Hey Mama." I said softly, laying the lilies on the stone, noting the second bouquet already laying there Kairi must have visited already. "It's me, Renny. I know it's been a couple of years since I've been here. But I was asleep, guarding the door to where I stashed Kairi. I don't know anymore, Mama. Every thing's so messed up I don't know where to turn. Oh Mama," I turned and grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him level with me, "This is Riku. He's a friend of Kairi's and I guess mine too." I say grinning up at the guy, who grinned back.

Riku and I strolled back to the Celsius. I ran ahead, jumping from puddle to puddle, laughing. "Come on Riku, Come play in the rain with me!" I laugh, pirouetting on the tips of my toes and smiling. He grabbed my hand and spun me around and laughed brightly. "I'm glad and thankful that you came with me." I whispered as we walked back to the ship. "No problem, Renny I didn't mind it. I was glad to see Radiant Garden." Riku said, tugging on a stray strand of my hair. "Lady Renny!? Where are you?" I heard the Gullwings calling me. "I better go before they come looking for me." I stammer out , tripping up the stairs. Running to my room I slam the door and slump down on my bed . Kairi softly knocks and enters "So Paine told Yuna who was told by Rikku that she saw you and Riku getting very cozy today. So spill, sis." She said plopping down on the floor. "I like Riku and he's very nice to me, Kairi. That's all and you can tell that to the Gullwings too. Well, we better get some sleep so we can leave in the morning okay?" I say, tossing a pillow in her direction and snuggling down in my bed, thinking about the day and hoping tomorrow would bring some answers.

Okay Everyone please read and Review. Next Chapter Sisters in Wonderland!


End file.
